Need More Beer
by SteelDolls
Summary: Meiko x Koito (female OC). The beer isn't cold yet, and Meiko wants something delicious to have in her mouth. Contains yuri lemon, shameless PWP. Koito (OC) belongs to BlazingDevilBoy, used in this fic with permission. The random result of a PM lemon challenge. This fic has an epilogue, "Onee-Chan, I'm Hungry!" by BlazingDevilBoy, which you can find under his profile. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_This is the result of a PM lemonfest between myself and BlazingDevilBoy. Koito is his OC; used here with permission. Just a fun little random thing, hope you enjoy it. There be yuri lemon here, arr._

...

Meiko groaned in unappreciation as she tipped the last half-sip of beer down her throat and shook the empty can. She got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Meiko!" Koito piped up cheerily. Meiko's eyes narrowed and she made an unhappy face as she moaned,

"Neeeed more beer."

"Oh!" Koito exclaimed, then sweatdropped. "I, um, there's a new pack in the fridge, but it's not cold quite yet."

Meiko gave Koito the fisheye, then trailed her eyes up and down along Koito's body, smiling a little bit to herself. Koito noticed her glance and wrapped her arms around her stomach, blushing lightly. "Um... Meiko onee-chan?"

Meiko walked over to Koito and rubbed her thumb against Koito's plush lower lip, saying, "Hmmm," thoughtfully and smiling. Meiko leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the younger girl's lips, licking them lightly and tasting their flavor.

"If there's nothing but piss warm beer, I'll just have to have something else that's tasty, until they get cold," Meiko announced, mildly drunkenly. Koito stared back at her, her face flushed in sheer embarassment, but the younger Vocaloid female didn't complain. She had liked the kiss.

"Um... Meiko... onee-chan..." Koito trailed off, embarassed. Her blush was so cute. Meiko wanted to lick it off her face. The brunette leaned forward even more, to lick against Koito's cheek, and unbalanced slightly, ending up landing them both into a painful crash on the floor.

"O-ouch!" Koito cried out and held her butt. Meiko was sprawled on top of her, and chuckled at their bodies' positions. "O-oh!" Koito exclaimed, blushing harder, and trying to wiggle out from underneath the brunette.

"Shhh, where are you going, Koito?" Meiko crawled up the younger female Vocaloid's body and caressed her through her clothing. Koito gulped.

"Um. No... where?" Koito asked. Meiko smiled.

"That's what I thought," The older female topped Koito and pushed her back down into another kiss, licking further inside Koito's mouth, tasting her tongue, feeling her soft cheeks from the inside. "Mmm, not bad."

Koito panted as the two broke their kiss, a small line of saliva connecting the two for a moment before the silvery strand broke. Meiko rubbed her hands up Koito's stomach, underneath her clothes, up farther and farther, baring the girl's tummy to the air, baring her bra to Meiko's inspection, and pulling Koito's shirt off over her head.

"Mmm, good," Meiko murmured approvingly, licking and nipping against Koito's neck, sucking gently on one particular spot to mark the younger female. Koito moaned softly, moving her legs slightly as moisture began to grow there.

"Ah... nnn," Koito moaned quietly, her stomach clenching slightly as Meiko moved her lips downwards, kissing and nipping lightly against Koito's soft flesh until she reached her breasts.

With a quick flick of her wrists, Meiko pulled Koito's bra off. The younger female Vocaloid shrieked in surprise, and tried to cover herself with her hands, tried to sit up, but Meiko wouldn't have it.

The brunette smiled naughtily, holding Koito's arms down against the ground and pinning the younger girl with her thighs.

"Now, now, Koito... be a good little... tasty treat for me... won't you?" Meiko grinned and licked Koito's cheek. The younger girl's face blushed bright red, and she stuttered.

"M-Meiko-chan... I..." Koito couldn't finish her statement, because Meiko's tongue licking her ear was sending shivers up and down her spine. Her blush stayed firmly in place as Meiko's hands relaxed the grip on her wrists and travelled downwards to massage against her breasts.

"Ahh.. ow!" Koito flinched, but the sensation wasn't really of pain, as Meiko pinched her little nipples lightly, smirking down at the cute younger female.

"You like that, don't you?" Meiko purred a little bit, and leaned her head forwards. Her soft brown hair tickled against Koito's chest as the younger female gaped. Meiko licked lightly against one of the small nubs, and delighted as the cooling feeling of her saliva and the air made Koito's nipple jut up into a small peak.

"Mmm, delicious," Meiko purred again, and nuzzled her face against Koito's bosom, licking and gently biting against the skin of one breast, groping and massaging the other breast with her warm, firm hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meiko..." Koito breathed out through her blushing face. The brunette was licking gently, then sucking lightly around the outside of her nipple, and suddenly Meiko's mouth was right on top of Koito's small, peaked nipple, sucking it firmly upwards. The warm, moist suction pulling on her sensitive nub made Koito cry out and arch her hips the slightest amount.

Meiko adjusted her legs, nudging one of them between Koito's legs, and rubbed gently against the younger female's crotch with her knee. Koito whimpered lightly, feeling the wonderful pressure of Meiko's warm, firm knee against her soft, delicate flesh, even through her clothes.

"Koito," Meiko breathed out lightly across Koito's skin, raising goosebumps from the sensation of her moist, warm breath. Koito shivered.

Meiko trailed her lips and mouth down Koito's soft stomach, nuzzling against the tender, sensitive flesh there, and going lower, down to where her bottoms began. Meiko carefully lifted Koito's hips to slide her clothes off the rest of the way.

Koito blushed furiously, but it felt so good. She didn't want to fight back or struggle; she wanted Meiko to continue those soft, intimate touches. She wanted to feel good. She tried to throw aside her embarassment of being naked in front of the still-fully-clothed brunette, who was licking long trails down the front of her lower abdomen. The sensations were making her legs shake lightly with need and pleasure.

Meiko paused for a moment as she reached the juncture of Koito's thigh and body, and placed her lips firmly against the spot, sucking hard against it to make a lovely hickey. Koito cried out and held her short brown hair, and Meiko smiled against the younger female's skin.

Meiko moved her hands around Koito to grope her soft, smooth ass. Koito moaned slightly, arching her hips upwards as if to silently beg for more of Meiko's attention. Meiko nuzzled her head against Koito's soft muff, inhaling her clean feminine scent with pleasure as she kneaded the younger female's butt.

"Meiko-onee-chan..." Koito whined quietly as she felt the soft pressure of Meiko's cheeks and face against her sex. Meiko rubbed her lips lightly against Koito's crotch, feeling the touch of Koito's own, soft, nether lips against her sensitive ones. Meiko opened her mouth slightly and licked against Koito's slit experimentally.

"Ughn!" Koito cried out and bucked her hips against Meiko's head. Meiko grabbed the younger female's hips to hold her in place as she smiled at Koito's reaction. Breathing lightly against the skin there, Meiko teased at Koito's entrance, up and down, so lightly against her slit, then moving upwards a slight amount to press her soft lips against Koito's clit.

"Ohhh, uhhhn," Koito breathed out, her hips trembling. Meiko's soft, soft lips trailed around her clit, teasingly. Her mouth opened and Koito felt her body's anxiety increasing, wanting the stronger feelings Meiko was about to give her.

Meiko flicked her wet pink tongue out, and rubbed it against Koito's clit directly. The younger female shuddered and cried out, raising her hips helplessly as Meiko began to suck upon it, licking roughly against it in earnest. Koito's juices leaked out slightly against Meiko's chin, and the brunette smiled, dipping her tongue a little lower to taste against them.

"M-Meiko oneeeeee-channn!" Koito wailed as Meiko pushed her tongue lightly inside Koito's vaginal walls, licking up the sweet honey there. The younger female panted, her mouth open wide, her face flushed with pleasure s she continued to cry out.

Meiko licked long up and down Koito's slit and up to her clit once more, elicting more shuddering of Koito's hips. The younger female was shaking her head from side to side, holding her hands against her hair from her pleasure.

"P-please, please, Meiko!" Koito cried out mindlessly, needing more. Meiko smiled at the sight, and rubbed her slim, graceful fingers against Koito's opening, pressing in lightly and moving her mouth back to Koito's swollen clit.

Meiko pressed into Koito's vaginal entrance, her fingers slick against the girls's wetness. It made lovely, erotic, naughty noises as Meiko fingered Koito's moist hole. Koito twitched around her fingers, crying out. Meiko licked quickly against Koito's clit as she finger-fucked the younger female.

"Oh... OH!" Koito cried out passionately. It felt /so/ good. "P-please, Meiko, more... more! Ahh!"

Meiko indulged the demand, pressing her fingers up at an angle, deeply inside the panting younger female, and speeding up the rhythm of the tip of her tongue quickly flickering against Koito's clitoris. The younger female's hips were shaking violently with passion, thrusting upwards in time to her longing exclaimations.

Meiko's fingers found a good spot inside of Koito's body, and the younger female shrieked, tensed, and shook badly, inside and out as she came. Meiko's tongue slowed as the shudders calmed, and Koito moaned lustfully, completion in her vocal tone, as Meiko removed her damp fingers and licked them experimentally, smiling down at the younger Vocaloid.

"M... Meiko... onee..." Koito panted, her glazed eyes watching the brunette as she came down from the haze of pleasure, her quickened breath calming slowly, as the good feelings rushed pleasantly throughout her body.

Meiko lifted her head after kissing Koito's clit softly one last time, then raised her body along Koito's body to kiss the younger female's lips. Koito's eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed her body against Meiko as she accepted the soft, warm, seeking kiss of Meiko's mouth against hers.

"Mmm," Koito murmured against Meiko's lips. The brunette smiled again, tenderly, and pulled away from the younger female.

"Feel good?" Meiko asked, a naughty smile quirking her lips. Koito blushed a little, feeling suddenly self-conscious, and remembering her own nudity. She nodded slightly, as Meiko eyeballed her nude body with another smile.

"Good," Meiko pulled away and walked to the couch, flopping down dramatically. Koito got to her feet, grabbing her clothes, a strong blush over her cheeks and nose.

"THEN GET ME ANOTHER BEEEEER," Meiko called out loudly from the living room. Koito facepalmed, her shirt halfway over her head, through the fabric. She quickly dressed the rest of the way, and ran over to the fridge to grab her older Vocaloid sister another beer.


End file.
